


Stay with me

by luzinha



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzinha/pseuds/luzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作http://archiveofourown.org/works/3501113</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501113) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> 原作http://archiveofourown.org/works/3501113

Stay with me

 

 

 

 

Steve本以为与Tony Stark经年的友谊可以让他对在医院走廊等待的情形习以为常。至少，他本以为在经历了至少一百次之后，第一百零一次能稍微轻松一点。

本以为。

他在走廊里焦躁的大步徘徊。Tony还有自愈的能力吗？还是绝境病毒的效果已经完全消失了？他胸膛上的结点会带来麻烦吗？还是说已经受损了？

Steve 不知道答案。他唯一能做的就是胡思乱想。

他刚刚重生就看见Tony由于重伤而昏沉，询问他的朋友们是否还愿意带他回家，而现在，还没有一周，Tony又受伤了。这一切都太蠢了，如果Steve可以从枪击中生存下来，那么Tony-Tony也一定可以。他必须活下来。

但有些地方不对劲。那天半夜，在Steve的公寓前，Tony中弹前在做什么？

 

－－－－－－

 

Steve很疲惫。文书工作比战场上的打打杀杀更让他精疲力尽。他仍然在了解在他‘死去’时都发生了什么。没一件好事，他可以确定。

他想要回家放松休憩-家已经不在了，那个真正的家。他想要停止思考，他想要从这一切中解脱出来，即使只有几个小时的时间。

他没料到会看见Tony在夜半的冷雨中等待他。

他没料到Tony在见到他的那一刹那突然把他掼到地上。

他没料到会听见一声巨大的枪响，没料到会感受到Tony温热的血液混合着冷雨在他的手上流淌。

 

***

 

Maria Hill's 最新的情报报告没比普通的报告强上多少。他们不知道袭击者是否与红骷髅或者其他人有关，还是自己单干，他们不知道他是谁，他们什么都不知道。

Steve紧盯着Tony手术室紧闭的房门。除了与Tony安危有关的消息以外，他什么都不关心。

他不应该这么关心他。从逻辑上来说他知道形同陌路才合情合理。但那场战争已经过去很久了，当时那股驱使着他几乎把Tony当街打死的愤怒也消失了，Steve只是累了。

他需要Tony重新站在他的身边。当他们一起攻打Osborn时他真心信任着他。然而接着，当他了解到他假死时发生的一切，尤其是Tony统领着神盾时，那股愤怒又回来了，但绝没内战时那么强盛。

现在，Tony躺在医院生死不知，因为他试图拯救Steve。

这举动必须有某种意义。它必须象征着Tony已经不是当时那个尝试把他的朋友们扔进监狱里的那个Tony了。  
对吧？

 

***

 

Steve等待Tony苏醒。这远不是第一次，甚至不是第十次。他早就记不清这一共发生了多少次。他一直恨这个。

 

而考虑到这件事本身－Tony几乎舍身救了Steve，再一次的。但Tony本身也变得疏远冷漠了，他变得没有心只因为这样能让事情更简单。绝境病毒改变了他。

 

医疗设施持续稳定的滴滴作响，不受打扰的兀自运转。这比一切都更加鲜明的告诉Steve Tony正处于昏迷状态；因为按照Tony的德行和他对医院的喜爱程度，他醒来的第一秒就会关掉所有医疗设备。

 

Steve希望它们安静下来，这样他就能看见Tony的笑容。

 

他甚至隐隐有些不清楚他正等待苏醒的人究竟是谁，千真万确，醒来的那位仍是他的老友吗？虽然焦心噬骨，他知道他唯一且必须做的事就是等待。

 

不论发生什么，只要Tony还在，就总有出路

 

***

 

Steve不清楚过了多久，直到Pepper出现，焦急写在她的脸上，身体紧张僵硬。

 

“他怎么样了？”她问，Steve只能耸一下肩。他也想知道答案。毫无进展的状况使他度日如年。

 

Pepper 叹气。她在一张塑料椅子上坐下。

 

Tony的朋友们都知道等待意味着什么。

 

“我很开心你在这,” Pepper 突然说。

 

Steve 知道她的意思, 但他不知道如何回答。Tony重伤是他的错，但他还能称Tony为朋友吗？ 

 

最终他什么都没说，Pepper看着他就像她完全清楚他的想法。

 

 

***

 

他一直喜爱Pepper, 但他仍然对Pepper给他的拥抱感到惊讶。

 

内战时他们没说过一句话，因为她首先且优先是Tony的挚友，她理应对Steve感到愤怒。但她的笑容真挚，Steve小心翼翼的回抱了她。

 

能，能看见他们仍是朋友的感觉很好。

 

他们分开时她表情肃穆。Steve不一会就知道了原因，当他被医生们领到Tony身边时。

 

Tony，为了拯救所有人删除了自己的大脑。

 

－－－－－－

 

 

当医生告诉他们可以见Tony时，Steve让Pepper先去。他不确定他配不配与她一起，与一个不论何时何地何种状况都不会抛下Tony的人。他叫住医生，一个中年的女人，询问她Tony的状况。她看上去很疲惫，但Steve决定如果她拒绝告诉他细节的话，他就重新拾起自己所有的权威来对付她。所幸，她点头了。“他大量失血，”她说，“但伤情并不致命，他会好起来的。”她犹豫了一下。“他胸前的那件东西，我认为是它保护了他。”

 

Steve缓缓的吐出一口气

 

他会好起来的。

 

这远比他设想的要好，真的。

 

“谢谢你。”他说。

 

他坐在刚刚Pepper坐过的椅子上。他想要真真切切的看见Tony，但他可以等。

 

他会好起来的。

 

 

***

 

 

Steve在医院醒来，全身酸痛，但他强迫自己缓缓睁眼。他旁边有人惊呼了一口气。Steve看见了Tony，苍白疲惫，看上去好像好些天都没睡过觉。

 

“hi，”Steve说，或者说他试着说。他的喉咙发干。

 

“他们说你会好起来，”Tony说。“但－”

 

他没说完那句话，但Steve知道他的意思。

 

直到那人醒来才算一切都好

 

 

－－－－－－

 

 

当Pepper走出来示意Steve进去时，他可能有些动作过快了，从她惊讶的脸色判断。

 

“他睡着了，”她安静地说。“他醒来的话请告诉我？”

 

他点头。她现在可能有事要做，他知道 Tony和她目前都正在忙于拯救所剩无几的Stark工业，Tony 本人想必也希望Pepper能做些其他事分分心而不是坐在这里担心他。

 

他走进去在Pepper身后关上了门。做了一个深呼吸，最终看向Tony。

 

他再一次畏惧于Tony的憔悴瘦削。 Hill含蓄的表达过，隐晦的说过，Tony 在领导神盾时不顾一切的疯狂自毁。现在，看着Tony的样子，十分明显Hill所言非虚。他的眼眶发青，他栖息在白色被单上的手腕骨瘦嶙峋。一个输液管连接着他的右手。他十分苍白，Steve清楚那不仅仅由于失血。因为在他的记忆力，上一次他们见面时Tony也没比现在好多少。

 

他会好起来的

 

上次Steve亲眼见到Tony的脸时，他们的世界连同所有的一切正呼啸着冲向地狱，在他中时空子弹之前，在他用盾牌狠命击垮Tony的面甲时。

 

结束它，Tony低声说，看上去就像在祈求，祈求他杀了他。

 

这次他拯救Steve也是为了结束这一切吗？

 

医生说他会好起来的。但他现在还未。

 

 

－－－－－－

 

 

Steve在Asgard围城之战时毫不惊讶的看见了Tony穿着他古旧的战甲。

 

当Tony不费吹灰之力缴械了Osborn时他没感到惊讶，因为每一个窃取Tony技术的人最终都将失去它。

 

Steve完成了最后一击，向Tony咧嘴大笑。

 

那是一件Steve印象极深的古旧战甲，他有很多喜悦的记忆都与它有关。

 

忘记他们上一次处于同一战场时是同对方殊死相博仿佛是一件在容易不过的事。

 

“干得漂亮，Shellhead。”他说，推开所有不愉快的记忆。他正考虑他是否应该说点别的什么，问问Tony身体如何之类？Tony毫无生气的躺在病床上的画面在Steve的脑中依旧纤毫毕现，但他不确定这是一个好时机。

 

Tony缓缓的低下头，一种他在盔甲中微笑时的习惯动作，Steve无比庆幸他没用蠢话毁了这光景。

 

 

－－－－－－

 

Steve醒来后立刻坐直了身子，他没想睡着的，他不确定为什么没人把他从Tony的房间里赶出去。

Tony。

Tony正用他清澈的蓝眼睛看着他，Steve不知道他已经看了多久。

这对他们来说太稀松平常了，他们之中总有一个在等对方醒来，但今时不同往日。

“这是你又一次寻死的举动吗？”他在Tony张嘴说话前先发制人。他受够了总是在担心这个男人，痛苦的经历却总是一次又一次的循环往复。

Tony的脸色黯淡，“你不必呆在这里。”

Steve做了几次深呼吸平复怒火。“我是超级士兵，没有你当着我也不会有事。”

“上一次你被击中时就出事了，”Tony低语，转过头看向另一边，Steve僵硬了。

Tony不应该有那次的记忆，他已经公认失忆了。

“我，我找到了一段录像，”Tony继续，“我曾经看过那时的照片，是的，但有人录下了那一幕，然后－”

“你在我家做什么？”Steve平静的问

“我找到了那段录像，”Tony小声重复，“你在流血，然后…你死…我的记忆一团糟，如果这是错觉呢，如果你仍然…”他没说下去，他的呼吸太过急促。

Steve探出身子，包裹住Tony的手，Tony的皮肤冰冷，但他没有退缩。他睁大眼睛看着Steve。

“我在这，”Steve说，“我会确保你一直在我身边。”

 

 

 

end


End file.
